disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Tremaine/Gallery
Images of Lady Tremaine from the ''Cinderella'' franchise. Promotional Images ''Cinderella (1950 film) Ladytremaine1.png 294E4016B72D4DC8668C334DC865CC.jpg Cindermay3.gif New Tremaine.png Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg 374685179 108f52dddc.jpg|Lady Tremaine with the Power of the wand Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg Cinderella (2015 film) Cinderella 2015 16.jpg Wicked-Stepmother-Stepsisters-2015-Film.jpg Cinderella-Wicked-Stepmother-Poster-Crop-850x560.jpg Vogue-Stepmother-Cate-Blanchett.jpg lady-tremaine-.jpg Films Cinderella (1950 film) Tremainwprologue.JPG|Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella in the prologue Cinderella-37.png Cinderella-79.png|Lady Tremaine smirking at Cinderella Tumblr lxnc8kqO4E1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Lady Tremaine's evil plan is formed Tremainelock.JPG|Lady Tremaine locking Cinderella in her room cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine is shocked when her plans are foiled in ''Cinderella 07+08 loop.gif|The elegant and devious smirk of Lady Tremaine, consistent through her years. tumblr_lxug7dkr8w1r3p1jzo2_1280.jpg|Lady Tremaine's brunette hair in the prologue Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo8 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3_1042.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Lucifer cinderella3_0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine's powerful revenge cinderella3_1293.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella's defeat in Cinderella III: A Twist In Time cinderella3_1207.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella turned into toads in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3_0156.jpg|Lady Tremaine destroying Cinderella's happily ever after. Lady Tremaine and Drizella - A Twist in Time (2).jpg Lady Tremaine and Drizella - A Twist in Time (1).jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella transforming back into humans. Live-action film Cinderella 2015 14.jpg Cinderella 2015 10.jpg Cinderella 2015 7.JPG Cinderella 2015 6.jpg Cinderella-Lady-Tremaine.jpg Cinderella 2015 29.jpg Cinderella 2015 25.jpg Cinderella 2015 28.jpg Cinderella 2015 46.jpg Cinderella 2015 45.jpg Cinderella 2015 44.jpg Cinderella 2015 43.jpg Cinderella 2015 42.jpg Cinderella 2015 41.jpg Cinderella 2015 40.jpg Cinderella 2015 39.jpg Cinderella 2015 61.jpg Cinderella 2015 60.jpg Anstasia-drizella-trying-on-the-shoe.jpg tumblr_nfbnkeBUf51s6bxzqo1_r1_540.png Television ''House of Mouse Lady Tremaine cameo in House of Mouse.png|Lady Tremaine glaring at Pete in an episode of ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Ask Von Drake.jpg Image 0062.jpg ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' 500px-Tremaine.jpg anastasias-mom.png Lady_Tremaine_OUATW.png Once_Upon_a_Time_in_Wonderland_S01E05_0065.jpg W105NoThief.png Concept Art LadyTremaineMB.jpg|Lady Tremaine concept by Mary Blair. TremaineFamilyMB.jpg|Lady Tremaine and her two daughters, by Mary Blair. Video Games Lady tremanie.png|Lady Tremaine in Kingdom Hearts image74.png|Lady Tremaine with her daughters Anastasia and Drizella in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Pct2014 copy-c8daaebc84.jpg|Lady Tremaine Disney Parks and other live appearances 2570616995_bfedeb1002.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Drizella and Anastasia at one of the Disney Parks 4541046831_1bedb56a03.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Drizella and Anastasia in Disney Twice Charmed of the Disney Cruise Line 97797343_3ffe9a205b_m.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Cinderella, Drizella and Anastasia in Disney on Ice 4128826244 f84fea146f.jpg|Lady Tremaine at one of the Disney Parks Lady Tremaine DLP.jpg DSC09805.jpg Merchandise TremaineWDCC.jpg|Lady Tremaine from the WDCC Lady Tremaines's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Lady Tremaines's One Villain dollar bill 6763036280094.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Lady Tremaine - Power With Hand Control.jpg|A cruel Lady Tremaine displays masterful poise and control, humiliating Jaq and Gus as they struggle to rescue Cinderella in the grand finale. 678414c4ddc0676828d41c5ce3326e21.jpg|Lady Tremaine WDCC 51kN1Oxa-oL._SX385_.jpg|Lady Tremaine Doll Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Cin008a.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg Lady Tremaine Disney Film Collection Doll - Cinderella - Live Action Film - 11''.jpg Tumblr nfzjjzhIxd1tp9tvoo1 500.jpg Lady Tremaine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Disney Villain galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries